


Пайпер и Грейс

by eggsplosion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsplosion/pseuds/eggsplosion
Summary: Короткая история о дружбе совершенно разных девушек





	Пайпер и Грейс

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из самых первых моих работ

Две девушки шли вместе под одним зонтом. На улице шёл сильный ливень, а ветер их почти что сбивал с ног, но им это совсем не мешало. Они гуляли по парку, который в такую дикую погоду пустовал, и вспоминали былые деньки их минувшей школьной жизни. 

— Знаешь, скоро будет уже десять лет, как мы знакомы, — подметила Пайпер, когда в их беседе наступила долгая пауза.

— Ага, я помню.

— И как мы только не свихнулись от общества друг друга, после стольких лет дружбы? 

— Говори за себя, — сквозь смех сказала Грейс.

За это она получила слабый тычок в бок, из-за чего часть её дождевика выбилась из под зонта и слегка намокла.

— Может присядем? — спросила спустя какое-то время Пайпер.

— Конечно, давай.

Они нашли одну более-менее сухую лавочку, удачно скрытую под листвой деревьев, и уселись на неё. Некоторое время они просто сидели и молчали, вслушиваясь в шум дождя, после чего Пайпер вновь нарушила тишину.

— Я хочу побегать. 

— Ты с ума сошла? Ты же и полметра в этих каблуках не пробежишь.

— Нет, не так. Не в этом обличии, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Грейс.

— Оу, вот как. А как же твоя одежда?

— Сможешь её пожалуйста убрать в сумку? 

— Да, хорошо, без проблем.

— Спасибо, — Пайпер напоследок улыбнулась, прежде чем закрыла глаза. 

Грейс знала, что несмотря на то, как много раз Пайпер проделывала это, ей всё равно нужно было хорошенько сосредоточиться во время её превращения. Поэтому она замерев и почти не дыша, старалась не издать ни звука, чтобы не мешать ей. 

Пайпер вновь открыла глаза, и теперь на Грейс смотрели два кошачьих глаза, горящие зелёным пламенем. В течении лишь нескольких секунд, Пайпер исчезла, а вместо неё в окружении мокрой одежды сидела серая кошка.

Грейс сразу же убрала всю одежду Пайпер в свою сумку, за что кошка благодарно ткнулась головой в её бедро.

— Ну всё, ну всё, иди давай, — ласково сказала Грейс. 

Кошка бесшумно спрыгнула вниз, и словно призрак понеслась по траве. Капли продолжали падать с неба, впитываясь в мягкую шерсть Пайпер.

— И не простынь! — крикнула ей вдогонку Грейс.

С одной стороны ей нравилась вот такая Пайпер. Свободная и радостная. Но она не переставала замечать целый ряд отличий между ней и собой. Всё же в Пайпер было от зверя гораздо больше, чем она сама признавала.

Порой Грейс казалось, что дикие кошки намного ближе Пайпер, чем сама Грейс. Да, они с ней дружили множество лет, но против природы не попрёшь, а что ни говори, Пайпер была наполовину кошкой, если не больше.

Но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас Грейс наслаждалась тишиной безлюдного парка, и наблюдала за Пайпер, которая продолжала бегать по траве, гоняясь за маленьким светлячком.


End file.
